thecliquefandomcom-20200214-history
Pretty Committee
Summary The Pretty Committee is the most popular group of girls at OCD (Octavian Country Day). They are envied and adored by all of the girls at OCD. It only consisted of four girls (Massie Block, Alicia Rivera, Dylan Marvil, and Kristen Gregory) until Revenge of the Wannabes, when Claire Lyons joins. Every girl drops out or is kicked out at least once in the books. ''Massie Block- Alpha Massie Block is the alpha of the Pretty Committee and is the most popular girl in the seventh grade she is feared, adored, and praised by LBRs (Loser Beyond Repair). She has many crushes as well. In the second book, she is crushing on a black haired boy named Cam Fisher, who is Claire's boyfriend later in the series. Then she likes Derrick Harrington, or Derrington, as the girls call him. Then she likes Dempsey Solomon who used to have "LBR-thritis" until he comes back from Africa with major tan and abs. Massie thinks Dempsey shed his LBR skin. Massie then crushes on a high school boy named Landon Crane who modeled for Ho-Ho-Homeless, a charity event. She has a pug named Bean and Landon has a pug named Bark Obama, which is mainly what they bond over. In My Little Phony, Massie's parents say they go on a cruise, but really the Blocks are broke and have no money. In A Tale of Two Pretties, Massie has a hard time telling her friends and Landon she's moving to England. Alicia Rivera- Beta Alicia is described as "a sultry beauty". She is the beta in the Pretty Committee to Massie Block and is most embarrassed by her huge boy attracting C-cups. Alicia's mother is from Spain and her father is actually American he is said to be from Brooklyn. It is said he changed his last name so Alicia's grandma would bless her parent's wedding; therefore, Massie calls her "Fannish": fake-Spanish. Alicia has two majorly popular cousins, Celia and Isobel, who are said to have a great fashion sense. Alicia also has an extremely horrible cousin Nina who, in Revenge of the Boy Snatchers, steals precious items from the Pretty Committee when she comes to Westchester to visit Alicia. She also steals many of the Pretty Committee's crushs' hearts through her big boobs and makes all the LBRs love her until the end of Revenge of the Wannabes. Dylan Marvil- Gamma Dylan Marvil is a girl who eats her heart out! Her mom, Merri-Lee Marvil is, the host of a morning show called The Daily Grind. Dylan has two older sisters, as said in Charmed and Dangerous and she is 3rd to the Clique. She is obsessed with her weight but still loves to eat. She is always on a new diet But she is always so constantly burping that it drives Massie Block crazy though she has lost her pounds but mostly gains by dismissing each of her diets with sweets. But don't forget about Dylan's sass and keen sense of humor! She is always prepared with a witty retort. No one- not even Massie-- can compare to Dyl's hilarity and sass factor. Kristen Gregory- Delta Kristen Michelle Gregory is 4th to the Pretty Committee. She is not very rich, but she used to be. Her father was a famous art dealer until a deal went wrong. She lives in an apartment and has a cat named after David Beckham because she loves soccer. She is alpha of the Witty Committee. It's discovered she's poor in the first book when Claire IM's her on Massie's account, saying secret-for-a-secret. Kristen's mother (Marsha) is very strict. Kristen is only at OCD (Octavian Country Day) on scholarship. She is an all-star soccer player and very intelligent. Her mother sends her to school wearing some very dorky outfits, so she has to change into some Massie, Dylan, and Alicia hand me downs. She's obsessed with her grades so she stays on her scholarship--and grows up to do a good job. She is always worrying about her mother finding out about her outfit changing but in P.S. I Loathe You her mother found her wearing her Socc-Hers uniform in front of Dune and she was grounded then kicked off the squad. Claire Lyons- Omega After being bullied by the Pretty Committee throughout the first book, and into the second, Claire was finally accepted into the Pretty Committee when Massie had kicked Alicia out of the group in the 3rd book Revenge of the Wannabes. Claire lived in Massie's guesthouse, due to her parents not having much money when they moved to Westchester, New York, from Kissimmee, Florida. Her parents are Jay and Judy Lyons. She has a little brother named Todd. Claire's style isn't approved by the Pretty Committee too often. Clarie often wears hand-me-downs from Massie. Claire is the only member to join after the initial forming of the PC. How It Started Massie Block first attended PMS (Presbyterian Middle School), where she was the beta of a B-list clique, The Ahnnabees. She longs to become part of the A-list clique, LMNOP. She has many ideas for her own clique, but alpha Ahnna keeps shooting them down. When the Ahnnabees attend Merri-Lee Marvil's New Year's Yves party, Massie is kicked out and loses the charms on her brand-new charm bracelet. After sneaking out, Kristen Gregory finds one of the charms and tries to find Massie to return it to her. Dylan Marvil also manages to find one of the charms, and joins Kristen to go find Massie. They both find Massie as she is being yelled at by Alicia Rivera's father, Len, a high-powered lawyer, who blames Alicia's injury on the stage on Massie's lost charms. After he cools down and leaves, Alicia, Massie, Dylan, and Kristen bond. The result was Massie transferring to Octavian Country Day to be the alpha of their clique. Hermia The psychic Hermia has a lot to do with the PC- she predicted the formation, Claire coming, and she helped out when Massie moved. The New Pretty Committee When Sealed with a Diss was closing up, Massie declared a boyfast and a New Pretty Committee (NPC) for eighth grade. At the beginning of eighth grade, Massie, gave her friends each a new charm bracelet, and also got one for herself. When Claire inquires where Massie's old charm bracelet went, Massie said it was gone, just like the Old Pretty Committee. But, in the ending of Bratfest at Tiffany's, Massie decides to end the boyfast and turn it into a boy''fest. Gallery ThumbnailCA19E1WG.jpg ThumbnailCAWXCB4U.jpg ThumbnailCAU470OQ.jpg ThumbnailCAAR27UX.jpg ThumbnailCAR9EQKV.jpg Images-4.jpg The Clique CND.jpg Pcdadad.jpg The clique.PNG the pretty committee 1.jpg ThumbnailCAEP41EK.jpg TPC.PNG the.clique..PNG 77da3eda830525d0a8b6ea118adbad5b.jpg Category:The Clique Series Category:Alphas Category:Alpha Groups Category:Friendships Category:Friendship Issues Category:Cliques in The Clique Series Category:The Pretty Committee Category:Female Characters Category:Characters in the Clique series Category:The New Pretty Committee